The Only Promise That Remains
by hopefulsoull
Summary: A brucas oneshot set in season seven. Please comment:


**Hi everyone I decided to write a oneshot of brucas set in season seven. Sorry I havent' worked on my other story in ages I just don't know how to pick up from where I left off. But I hope you guys enjoy this story so please commen!:)**

**The Only Promise That Remains**

" I'm looking for a famous fashion designer who also works on movies now. Is there a Brooke Davis here?"

Brooke turned around in her shop startled to hear the familiar voice which belonged to the familiar face which she was seeing.

" LUCAS!!!!!" She ran into his arms with him laughing and hugging her tightly.

" Hey pretty girl, ya miss me?"

Pretty girl. His nickname for her when they were in highschool, still had on effect on her then and now. He had no idea how those two little words brought back so many memories and caused her heart to break. But like always she had to hide her emotions and put on a strong front.

"Of course I missed you! You and that other blonde just decide to up and leave with my goddaughter. You've been gone for way too long." She said getting out of his embrace and leading him to the couch.

" I know it seems weird sitting back here. I've missed Tree Hill no matter how crazy its gotten over the years" He said laughing causing Brooke to laugh as well. " Oh there sure are a bunch of crazies here. So how long are you back in town for? Is peyton here too?"

" I'm just in town for today, Peyton couldn't make it she's been busy meeting artists. And Sawyer's with my mom right now."

" Oh so its a solo trip."

" Yeah but I promise I'll bring them down sometime soon we've all just been busy."

" I bet, how is the family life working out for you? Is it everything you ever wanted.." Brooke said trying not to show the sadness in her voice. He was supposed to be the guy she would spend the rest of her life with. He wasn't supposed to be with her best friend and now she couldn't do anything to change that.

Lucas chuckled then sighed. "Honestly..its not what I imagined it being. I mean its been great, Sawyer just makes my heart melt but its been a rollercoaster with Peyton."

"You guys are having problems?"

"Kinda. We've been arguing alot lately. I think I rushed into things too fast, I mean I was just done with Lindsey then I go and propose to Peyton."

"Well you know what they say the toughest year in a marriage is always the first one. I'm sure you guys will work it out, you guys are meant to be together."

Lucas then cocked an eyebrow. "Meant to be..I'm tired of hearing that. Sometimes I think the only reason I ever got with Peyton was because everyone kept saying how meant to be we were and pushing us together. It didn't happen naturally..like it did with us."

"Us..That was a long time ago." Brooke said looking down. "Luke..I want to ask you something and please answer me honestly..did you ever really love me? Were you in love with me..Or was I just someone you could pass the time with before you got with Peyton.

"How could you ever question that?" He said tilting Brooke's head towards her. "Brooke you meant the world to me and yes I was madly in love with you. But I made some stupid mistakes and you pushed me away. All I ever wanted was to be with you, but after a while I got tired of..fighting for something that didn't seem like would happen.

"I pushed you away?! Ugh Lucas I don't want to get into this again."

"No Brooke for once I want to talk about everything that happened so we can settle this."

"For what?! What fucking good will it do Luke? Huh it won't change the fact that your married to my best friend and have a daughter with my best friend! But you know what it will do? All it will do is break my heart even more because I lost the one good thing that ever happened to me." Brooke said this time unable to hide the evident tears streaming down her face.

At the moment Lucas couldn't keep it in any longer and had to let out what was on his mind for so long.

" The other day Jake came by to visit Peyton. They got back in touch a while ago and he decided to finally drop by. And when he came I flashed back to senior year in highschool. Peyton looked at him in a way she never looked at me. And Jake looked at her..the way I looked at you. It then hit me, I wasn't in love with Peyton. I was in love with the idea of being in love with her, don't get me wrong I love her..but I'll never be able to love her like I love you. Peyton knows it as well. Were just together for our daughter and trying to figure out what to do and when the right time would be to end it. Her hearts with Jake and I'm not upset about it. My heart's always been with you Brooke. Do you remember what you told me two years ago? Do you ever wish we took different paths. Well I realize now that I do. I'm still in love with you Brooke..I know your with Julian or well you guys are on and off and you don't want to be labeled as a homewrecker or hurt your bestfriend but we were over before we even started and she wants Jake. I know we can't be together right now but I just need you to know how I feel."

Brooke stood there shocked unable of what to say. "That's alot of information to process within a few minutes" She said with the raspiness coming out of her voice. Lucas inched himself closer to her taking a couple of steps.

" I'm tired of getting hurt Lucas..how do I know that this isn't just another speech that will soon be forgetten and have no meaning later on? For the first time in a long time I put my heart out there..with Julian and he was able to let me believe in love again. But then stupid Alex came along and now I've been brokenhearted again...but you know what the worse heartache I've ever suffered? It was with you. I never really got my heart back because I gave it to you. I want to be with you but theres so much on the line this time. Yes Jake and Peyton might still love each other but who's to say she won't change her mind like she has in the past. You have to think about Sawyer too..I..I can't do this Luke..not again." She said with more tears coming down and ran to the back of the store.

Lucas then went after her and grabbed her by the arm. "Brooke look at me. Please just look at me" He said as she slowly tilted her head upwards to face him. He brushed off the tears that had subsided on her cheeks along with the washed out mascara. "Even when you cry your still the most beautiful woman alive...Brooke I was gonna wait to tell you but..me and Peyton have filed for divorce."

"What..when?"

" Two weeks ago, thats why shes not here with me right now. We decided on joint custody for Sawyer and infact she isn't meeting any artist right now. She's with Jake and Jenny. The family she was always meant to be apart of. Brooke I know I have a lot to make up for and I can't expect you to be back with me just like that but if your willing to give me one more chance I promise I'll never let your heart break again."

" How do I know its not just another broken promise?"

"You don't..you just have to believe me this time. My love for you is the only promise that remains." Lucas then looked at her trying to read Brooke's face waiting for an answer. She leaned in closely with their lips mere inches apart. He slowly pressed his lips against hers cupping her face in his hands. It felt so good to kiss her again, it was as if nothing mattered in that moment but just them.

" I love you Brooke Davis."

" I love you Lucas Scott.." Brooke said with a smile now forming on her lips. Maybe all her dreams could finally come true now. Their love never died and would always live on. " So I know your love for me is the only promise that remains but could we just pinky promise on it to make it official?" Brooke said smiling at him, Lucas laughed and then entwined her pinky with his.

Everything was going to fall into place, whatever obstacle's were going to come their way they both knew that they would be able to overcome it. Like another one of Lucas's famous speeches from Naley's wedding "Because thats what love is. Not this fairytale that never knows pain but two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love."


End file.
